


Already Yours

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Although it doesn't attack him or anything, Angst, Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans Friendship, Detective Sebastian Smythe, Disney Movies, Famous Blaine Anderson, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I tried my best to stay nice, Klaine is mentioned, M/M, Not Kurt Hummel Friendly, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Post-Divorce, Sebastian Smythe Needs a Hug, Single Parent Blaine Anderson, Slow Burn, mention of PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: After Blaine and Kurt divorced, Blaine moves back to Ohio with their daughter and deals with the unwanted attention from the public after they found out about the divorce. Back in Ohio, he meets up with a few of his old friends, who are happy that he's back. He also meets up with Sebastian, who has really changed since the last time they saw each other.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	Already Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is obvious or not, but between every scene, there is is a time period of a few days/weeks, not a specific time period. I hope that's okay and doesn't bother you while reading.

Sebastian lets out an exhausted sigh as soon as the door slams shut behind him. He drops his coat and keys on the small table in the hallway, promising himself that he would put them neatly away later – although he knew he wouldn’t, and find it at the exact same place tomorrow morning. Just like every day.

Walking into the living room, the seconds it takes for him to let himself fall down on the couch are way too long. He has to try his best to keep his eyes open, knowing that if he’s close them now, he won’t be able to sleep later tonight. He still had some paperwork, and knowing his boss, he wouldn’t appreciate Sebastian being half asleep again.

He reaches for the tv remote, turning the small black screen on. He keeps looking through the channels, until he spots a familiar face on a gossip channel. He turns up the sound.

“Shocking news in the Broadway world.” One of the female hosts says with a serious face, “One of the most loved couples have broken up. Actor Blaine Anderson’s manager has officially spoken up about the break between Anderson and Broadway star Kurt Hummel. He said that the two have broken up for a few months already, and just finalized their divorce after 9 years of marriage. This happened after Hummel was spotted having dinner with a co-star of his upcoming play. The two actors have a daughter together, what will happen to her, Anderson’s manager didn’t want to answer.”

 _Damn_ , Sebastian thought. He remembered high school, he had been obsessed with Blaine. A little too obsessed. He had the biggest crush on him, and wanted to everything he could to break Blaine and Kurt up. Until he went too far.

He had accepted now, that Blaine was happy with Kurt. He had moved on, or at least, tried his best to move on. He never fully did, but he really tried. He had dated a few guys the last few years, but somehow always ended up comparing them to Blaine. Victor’s hair wasn’t curly enough, Matt’s voice wasn’t as angelic, Kevin’s eyes weren’t as bright and Damon’s body didn’t perfectly fit in his arms the way Blaine did when they hugged.

He had given up on dating after that, knowing it wasn’t fair to others to compare them to someone else they didn’t even know. But he had never tried to get in contact with Blaine again. He didn’t want to ruin Blaine’s happiness.

He tries to imagine what Blaine must feel like now. He had loved Kurt, maybe a little too much. Everyone saw that. He had been ready to give up everything for Kurt, and it always broke Sebastian’s heart when he realized Kurt wasn’t like that. Although Kurt loved Blaine, he wouldn’t move to a different state for him, wouldn’t transfer schools or given up his dreams. He wouldn’t follow Blaine around like Blaine followed Kurt around, like a lost puppy.

Sebastian remembered the long conversations he had with Blaine, before he had ruined it by hurting Blaine and his friends. Blaine had told him that although he loved singing and attention, he didn’t dream of the spotlight, but Kurt had convinced him to give it a try. Maybe Blaine changed his mind and loved what he was currently doing, Sebastian didn’t know, he hadn’t seen Blaine in a long time.

He wonders how Blaine felt. If he was heartbroken after his break up with Kurt. Or if he was happy now, that it was over. If he had made the decision, or if it was Kurt who wanted a divorce.

Sebastian lets out another sigh and gets up, grabbing a beer from the fridge before grabbing the paperwork from his back, knowing that if he wouldn’t start now, he’d daydream about Blaine for hours.

Blaine smiles when his daughter runs towards him, throwing her arms around his neck as he picks her up. He immediately walks back to his car, he hated that he had to pick her up at a different time just to avoid the paparazzi. Ever since yesterday, they hadn’t left him alone. His phone blew up with requests for interviews for magazines and talk shows. This is why he had made Kurt promise they would keep it a secret for a little longer. But after Kurt had publicly started dating again, Blaine’s manager had no choice to explain.

Thankfully Blaine was able to change some plans, instead of moving away next week, he was going back to Ohio tonight. The only perks of being famous was that sometimes you could get things done.

He hated the way Ashley had looked when he told her they were moving away, she was so young and couldn’t understand the reasons why, but she was old enough to understand that she would have to leave her friends. But they had to move away.

What the public didn’t know was that it was a difficult divorce, and Blaine had to fight for the custody of his daughter. While they were married, Kurt had barely done anything for her, he usually asked Blaine to take care of her, and if Blaine was away, he would hire other people.

Blaine didn’t know about this, until he came home early and found a stranger feeding his daughter a peanut butter sandwich, something Ashley is allergic for. Kurt was out, partying with his co-stars for the tenth time that month.

Blaine had gotten full custody of his daughter, and decided that he wanted to move back to his family. He hadn’t really wanted to leave Ohio anyway.

He knew his mother was waiting for him with a guestroom ready, and some of his friends back in Ohio had promised to visit him when he was used to being back in Ohio.

He didn’t have a lot of stuff, most of the things in his old house with Kurt were bought by his ex-husband. He had only taken their clothes and Ashley’s toys and they stayed in a hotel until the divorce was official.

When he sat down in the car, Ashley in the backseat, telling him about the drawings she got from he classmates when they said goodbye. He bit his lip, wishing she didn’t have to leave her friends behind, but he knew that she would make new ones in Ohio. She was very social for a kid her age.

“Great work, Smythe.” His boss says to him when he leaves his desk to take a quick break and get some food. “I know you’ve been working some extra hours for the case, you deserve the rest of the day off.”

He looks at her surprised, “But I’m not done with the paperwork yet, I still have to finish the report and-“

“Smythe.” She interrupts him, her voice stern, “Take a break. You solved the case, we got the thief, and three statements from eye witnesses. You can continue the report tomorrow. Take a break, relax, do something with your friends or family.”’

He bites on his lips to stop the words from coming out, _I don’t have any friends or family left._

“Thank you.” He says instead, and gives her a small smile before going back to his desk, getting his coat and bag, before leaving the police station.

Walking towards his car, he decides that he’ll go to the grocery store first. He had lived on take out food this week, and he was craving for something healthy – which is something he had never felt as a teenager. When he was 16, he could eat fast food for weeks and not get sick of it, not he didn’t even want to think about it.

It was peacefully quiet in the grocery store closest to his apartment, most people were at work now. It was a nice surprise to go home a few hours earlier than usual, although he had no idea what to do today. He usually spend his time working on cases, doing research, even when he wasn’t supposed to be working. He didn’t have a new case yet.

He stopped in front of the salads, not knowing if he should pick the salad with salmon and pasta, or the Caesar chicken salad.

Something bumps into him. No, not something – someone.

He looks down and sees a little girl, holding one of the mini cards the store has for children, although it still seems a little too big for her. She looks up at him with wide eyes, “Sorry.” She says, her voice soft and shaky.

He knows that if this would’ve happened years ago, he would’ve harshly told her to watch where she was going. But now he just smiles at her, “It’s okay.”

She looks at his clothes, his badge sticks up from his jeans. “Are you a police officer?”

“I’m a detective.” He tells her, loving the way her eyes widen with excitement. He always loved telling children about his job, they almost always wanted to know more, most of them told him they wanted to be a cop too.

Before the girl could answer, a voice gets her attention. “Ashley, what did I tell you about running- oh.”

Sebastian looks up and sees a man with the same color eyes as the little girl, knowing that they were familiar. “Blaine.” It’s like he’s suddenly breathless, his heart beating slightly louder than normal.

“Don’t worry, Daddy. I know I’m not supposed to talk to strangers, but this man is a cop. He won’t hurt anyone.” She says proudly, being very careful about pronouncing everything correctly.

Blaine stays silent while walking towards them, only speaking when he’s right in front of Sebastian. “So, you’re a cop now, huh? Didn’t see that one coming.”

Sebastian bites back a smile. He had never felt so nervous, not even when he interrogated his first defendant.

“So, you’re back in Ohio?” Sebastian asks, but immediately regrets it. He doesn’t want to remind Blaine of his divorce, although he has no idea what else to say to him, and he has to be honest, he is a little curious. But he’s not going to ask Blaine, because it might hurt him, and that’s something he never, ever wants to do again.

“Yeah, we got back last night.” Blaine says, and doesn’t look hurt or sad at all. “I’m staying at my mother’s house until I can get my own.”

“Hmm, I’ve seen a few houses for sale on my way back from work, I hope you’ll find something soon.” He winces at how awkward he sounds.

He wonders what Blaine is thinking. Has he changed? Whenever he looks in the mirror, he doesn’t see much difference, but he has seen himself grow up his whole life. Blaine definitely has changed, he’s a little taller and muscular. His hair is a little longer, and no longer set prisoner to hair gel, there’s a curl on his forehead, a little like he just stepped out of a Superman comic book.

Great, knowing himself he’ll now only dream of Blaine being Clark Kent for the rest of the week.

“Do you… Do you maybe want to meet up someday? If you’re not busy.” Blaine asks, “I’d like to catch up, but if I don’t go back to my mother’s house she’ll worry if I’ll be caught by paparazzi.”

The things famous people have to worry about, it sometimes amazes Sebastian. The only time he’d been on tv was on the news channel, they had found a dead body and Sebastian had to talk to the reporters.

“I would love to.” Sebastian answers, and before he knows it Blaine sends him a smile and walks away, holding his daughter’s hand.

He can’t help but stare, and is only shaken back to the real world when someone asks him if he could move away because he was standing in front of the salads.

“How are you feeling?” Sam asks, pulling Blaine in a hug when he has finished putting away the groceries.

“I’m okay, really, Sam.” Blaine says, but he hugs his best friend tightly anyway. He’d never say no to a hug from Sam, he’s one of the best huggers he knows.

“I don’t understand why Kurt couldn’t have waited one more week.” Sam says sighing, “You would’ve already been here, and the paparazzi wouldn’t find you for at least a few days. Now they’re looking everywhere for you. Why are they obsessed with following you around?”

“Because they want to know what happened, and what’s going to happen now.” Blaine answers, and leans against the counter behind him when Sam lets him go.

“What is going to happen? Are you going to stay here forever?” Sam asks him, “Are you going to quit acting?”

Blaine shrugs, staring at his feet. “I’m not sure. I mean, I like acting. I like playing characters that people love and inspire. But I’m also not a fan of the spotlight. I don’t like interviews or award shows. I would rather do something… I don’t know, something more private. Not that I need any more money, I’ve got enough to survive until I’m eighty.”

“So you’re staying in Ohio?” Sam asks him.

“Yeah, that’s for sure. I hated living in New York, I missed my family and friends every day, and I felt so lonely there.” He pushes his curls out of his face, “I haven’t felt as happy as today in years, and that’s just because I’ve seen a few old friends.”

Sam nods, “I know the feeling, I didn’t like being in New York either. You could always ask Mr. Shue if you could assist him with a Glee club. Or, they’re rebuilding Dalton, they would probably love to have you back.”

“I’ll think about it, but first I want to focus on getting a house and making sure Ashley is happy.”

Sebastian looks up, feeling eyes on him. He sees Macy, another detective staring at him. “What?” He asks her, “Do I have something on my face.”

“You’re smiling.” She answers.

“Oh no, what a crime, are you going to arrest me, Detective Lewis?” He rolls his eyes, but still the smile on his face doesn’t fade away.

“You never smile.” She says, “Are you going on a date or something? Do I need to do a background check, because the last time-“

“You don’t have to remind me of Jonathan, thank you.” He interrupts her, not wanting to hear anyone talks again about the time he went on a date who turned out to be a drugs dealer. Those were not good times. “And no, I’m not going on a date. I’m meeting an old friend for lunch, haven’t spoken to him in a few years.”

“Damn it, I just lost five bucks from Hale.”

“You made a bet?” He raises his eyebrow. He wasn’t new to the whole making bets things, he had won many bets because he’s amazing at reading people, but he was never the person they made bets about. At least, not that he knew of. They usually teased him for not having a life.

“Allen spotted you speaking to Blaine Anderson yesterday, and said you looking like you were going to confess your love for him.” She explains with a smirk on her face.

“Of course, he should quit his job as CSI and become a spy.” Sebastian mumbles, and feels his face heat up.

“I know you were friends in high school, but… nothing more?” She asks him, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Nothing more.” He answers, although he wished they had something more.

“Well, have fun then,” She glances at the time on her computer, “because lunch break started five minutes ago.”

Sebastian glances at his computer and gets up quickly, grabbing his stuff and hurrying out of the building, sending a glare to Michael Allen on his way out, who just gives him a thumbs up.

He’s still on time, and arrives exactly on the same time as Blaine, who’s wearing a scarf and hat to hide his face as much as he can, a big pair of sunglasses on his nose. Sebastian chuckles a little.

“Sam made me wear this, saying it would help with the reporters.” He takes of the glasses when they get inside, “But it just makes me stand out more.”

“You look adorable.” Sebastian tells him, feeling more like himself around Blaine again. Blaine just smiles at him and asks the waiter for a table.

“I haven’t been at Breadstix in so long.” Blaine tells him, “Kurt never wanted to go back here, saying he only went to 5 star restaurants now.”

“Well, now you can do anything you want.” Sebastian answers. “Are you used to being back in Ohio yet?”

“Yeah.” Blaine smiles, and it makes Sebastian’s heart skip a beat. “I’ve met up with a lot of old friends that I hadn’t spoken to in a while. I had never noticed how much had changed back here. And my family is happy that I’m back.”

“Yeah, things have definitely changed.” Sebastian says.

“You have changed too.” Blaine says, “You look…”

“Different? Less attractive?”

“Older, but not in a bad way. When we were teenagers you had a serious case of a babyface.” Blaine chuckles, “But you look mature now. And serious. But you’re still handsome, don’t worry.”

“Yeah, well, the things I’ve been through really made me stop joking around.” Sebastian says softly, “But that’s what I chose for, working for the police.”

He can see Blaine hesitate before he speaks, “Can I ask what you went through?”

Sebastian shrugs a little, “It’s not really anything special, I’ve heard many stories from my colleagues. But I’ve been a detective for a few years now, and I’ve seen some pretty rough things. People getting murdered, colleagues getting killed or taken hostage, I once had to solve a cage of the death of a two year old, I had to take a month off after that because it was pretty traumatic.”

“Damn.” Blaine’s eyes are wide and sad.

“Sorry, this isn’t something you wanted to hear right now.” Sebastian says awkwardly.

“You can say anything. That all sounds traumatic, do you have anyone to talk about it with?”

“My boss makes all of us see a therapist.” Sebastian answers, “And we have a group therapy every month. She says it’s important to talk about it with each other, to know we’re not alone and that others have gone through the same thing. The things we see… it happens almost every day somewhere, over the whole world the police deals with this. And I’ve seen many colleagues leave because of PTSD, I thankfully don’t have that.”

A waiter places their plates on the table, but Blaine keeps staring at Sebastian. “Have you ever thought about quitting?”

“No.” Sebastian shakes his head, “Although I’ve been through tough times, there are also good times. We’re not serious all of the time. We make bets with each other, have a group chat with may too many silly messages. Although they’re not my friends, they always know how to cheer me up on a sad day. And the feeling of someone thanking you after catching the person who has ruined their life, the way children look at you when you tell stories about catching the bad guys, it’s worth it.”

“Are you happy?” Blaine asks him, taking a bite from his food.

Sebastian has to think about that question. He doesn’t have a bad life, he has a job, with colleagues who will always have his back, a boss who doesn’t hate him, an apartment that feels like home.

But sometimes he does miss things, like having someone to come home too, talk to them about things he doesn’t want to tell his therapist. Sometimes he wished there was someone to hold him when he had a tough day, someone to kiss him and tell him things are going to be alright. He misses his family, who haven’t spoken a word to him since his mother passed away.

“I don’t know.” He answers. “Are you?”

“I’m not so sure either.”

The sun is already shining when Sebastian wakes up, he forgot to close the curtains again, and now the light burns his eyes. He groans, holding a hand in front of his eyes as he gets up.

He has a day off today, it’s been a quiet few weeks in Lima. He slowly gets up, doing his usual morning routine: shower, get dressed, try to find something to eat. Thankfully he still has some eggs and bacon in the fridge.

Before he can grab them, the doorbell rings. He looks up surprised, not sure who would visit him at this hour. Or visit him at all.

When he opens the door, Blaine’s standing there with a brown bag in his hands and a tray with two coffee cups.

“How did you ring the doorbell with your hands full?” Sebastian asks him.

“I used my nose, can I come in?” Blaine asks, and quickly gets into the apartment when Sebastian takes a step back. “I don’t know if you’ve eaten yet, but I’ve got a few croissants. I know you usually hate them because they don’t taste the same as in Paris, but I didn’t know what else to get and I was in a hurry.”

“Why, what happened?” Sebastian asks, looking at the rambling boy- no, man, in front of him.

Blaine sighs, “Lima isn’t as private as I thought it would be.” He reaches in his bag and shows Sebastian a newspaper.

“A newspaper? Who reads those these days?”

“it’s not a newspaper, but a popular gossip magazine.” Blaine says, sitting down on Sebastian’s couch, not looking at him, “Page 21.”

Sebastian opens it to page 21 and tries his best to hide a gasp.

**Blaine Anderson spotted with a new lover?**

_This week, Blaine Anderson was spotted having lunch with an unknown man at Breadstix, a popular restaurant in Lima, Ohio. Fans noticed the actor being more than friendly with the handsome stranger, and even holding his hand after what looked like an emotional conversation._

_No one had heard from Anderson after it was made public that he and Broadway actor Kurt Hummel had gotten divorced. Only a few days ago Hummel was spotted on a date with his co-star. Hummel’s fans are theorizing if this is related, if the emotional conversation was about Kurt, and if Blaine going out with someone is a clap back at Kurt for moving on pretty fast._

_Anderson’s fans are standing up for their favorite actor, hoping that Blaine is happy and mentally healthy._

“Wow.” Sebastian says, putting the magazine down. A picture of him and Blaine sitting in the same booth as they had been many times as a teenager is placed underneath the article. Both of them are smiling at each other.

“This is why I didn’t want fame. I can’t even hang out with friends without people talking about me, sending pictures around. I’ve never been able to go to a theme park with my daughter, because every five minutes someone wants to take a picture of me, and I don’t want my daughter on the internet. I have no privacy, and I hoped that being back here would change that, that I would’ve been left alone. Lima isn’t as big as New York.”

“Blaine, breathe.” Sebastian reminds him, placing his hands on Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine wipes his tears away, but they keep going.

Sebastian wraps his arms around Blaine, pulling him in a tight hug. Blaine lets out a sob, everything he kept bottled up inside, being strong for the people around him, gets out. Every emotion he has felt. Every time he wanted to cry.

His sobs are uncontrollable, and Sebastian’s shirt has a big, wet stain because of his tears, but Sebastian doesn’t mind at all, he just holds Blaine. The way he always wished to be held whenever he was feeling upset.

It takes a few minutes before Blaine calms down, neither of them knows how many. Blaine just stays there, his breath still shaky. He only moves his head so it rests on Sebastian’s other shoulder, avoiding the wet stain in his shirt.

“It will be okay.” Sebastian says, “If you’re planning on staying here, they’ll probably leave you alone. It might take some time, but have a little hope. And if anyone bothers you, you have to report them. Just because you’re famous, doesn’t mean you lost the right to have privacy.”

“I’m just so tired.” Blaine whispers.

Sebastian tightens his grip on him, “I know.”

They stay like that for a few minutes before Blaine pulls away, clearing his throat, “Uh, I hope the coffee didn’t get cold.”

Sebastian gives him a small smile, “Did you forget? Lima Bean’s coffee always magically stays hot for way too long.”

Blaine lets out a laugh, although it sounds because he had been crying. Sebastian decided that it was still one of the most beautiful sounds in the world.

“Are you sure you can do this?” Blaine asks him, glancing at his daughter, sitting on the couch, concentrating on the Smurf movie playing on the tv.

“Relax,” Sebastian answers, “I spend many years babysitting for my parents’ rich family friends. I know how to handle kids.”

“Yeah, but she’s a tough one.” Blaine tells him.

“I know, she’s the biological child of Rachel Berry and you, I think I can handle it.” Sebastian chuckles, “If she’ll randomly bursts into a song, I’ll just show her my Disney+ account, and sing along with her to the magical songs of Frozen.”

Blaine smiles at him, “She hates Frozen.”

Sebastian fakes a gasp, “No way. Get her out of my house right now.”

They both laugh softly, and Sebastian pushes him to the door, “Go have fun with your friends, Blaine. You deserve a night out. We’ll be fine.”

“Thank you.” Blaine says, before pulling the door shut behind him.

“So,” Sebastian starts, “I heard you don’t like Frozen. What movies do you like?”

She looks up at him, and he can suddenly see that she’s definitely Rachel Berry’s daughter. Although she has Blaine’s eyes and curly hair, she also had Rachel’s nose and hair color.

“Moana.” She answers.

“I guess we’ll have to discuss what exactly good movies are.” Sebastian jokes, sitting down next to her on the couch, “Have you watched The Little Mermaid yet?”

To his shock, she shakes her head ‘no.’.

“Damn, we are going to watch that right now.” He says, looking at the end credits of the Smurf movie.

When Blaine arrives back at Sebastian’s apartment, he opens the door softly with the key Sebastian gave him. He tries his best to stay quiet, but also not too quiet in case Sebastian is still awake, he doesn’t want to thank him with a heart attack.

He walks into the living room, and can’t help but melt at the sight in front of him. Sebastian is laying sprawled out on the couch, his mouth slightly open and snoring softly. Ashley is laying on his stomach, a blanket wrapped around her, and her favorite toy, a stuffed penguin, in her hands.

While walking in the room, he accidentally trips over one of Ashley’s toys, and quickly looks at them to see if he woke anyone up.

Sebastian has his eyes open, but Ashely is still asleep. “What time is it?”

Blaine glances at his watch, “Half past ten.”

“Morning or night?”

“At night, you really think I would come back only in the morning?” Blaine asks him, crossing his arms.

“I’ve partied worse.” Sebastian tells him.

“I’m not a teenage Sebastian Smythe.” Blaine says, smiling softly at the memory of partying with Sebastian at Scandals. He had a lot of fun tonight, dancing with him. Until he had a fight with Kurt.

Sebastian looks at the sleeping girl on his stomach, “We fell asleep watching Disney movies before I could put her in bed in the guestroom.”

Blaine’s smile widens and carefully picks up his sleeping daughter, “I’ll bring her there.” He walks away, already knowing where Sebastian’s guest room is.

When he comes back, Sebastian is sitting instead of laying on the couch, his hair is a little messy from the pillow. “Did you have fun?”

Blaine shrugs, “Partying isn’t really my thing, but yeah, it was fun. We quit the club almost immediately and went to a karaoke bar. Tina and I sang an amazing duet, if we were still in Glee club, it would’ve won us Nationals.”

Sebastian laughs, “Karaoke sounds fun. Did you meet any cute guys?”

Blaine sits down next to Sebastian, “I wasn’t looking.”

Sebastian looks at him, “I’m not trying to pressure you, I promise, but don’t let the divorce take away your romantic side. You’re allowed to move on and have romantic dates with cute guys.”

Blaine gives him a secretive smile, “It’s not that I don’t want to move on. It’s that I’ve fallen back into the habit of having a crush on a guy I can’t have.”

Sebastian groans, “Please don’t tell me your crush on Sam is back.”

“It’s not Sam.”

“God, I feel like I’m in high school again, do I know him?”

“Hmm.” Blaine stops, a playful grin on his face, “Maybe.” He turns to look at Sebastian, their faces so close, he can feel the taller man’s breath, “Maybe not.”

“That’s not fair.” Sebastian says, and he can’t help but glance at Blaine’s lips, so close to his. His heart is beating fast, as if he’s chasing a bad guy. He doesn’t make a move though, he has finally won back Blaine’s trust, and he doesn’t want to ruin that. He’d rather be friends with Blaine and secretly in love with him and watch him fall in love with someone else again, than ruin it all by one kiss and never see him again because Blaine hates him.

Thankfully he doesn’t have to make the first move. Blaine’s lips are suddenly on his, still cold from the chilly air outside, but they’re also soft, moving slowly against his. Sebastian places his hands on Blaine’s waist, and Blaine moves to sit in his lap, his hands in Sebastian’s hair, pulling on the brown locks.

Sebastian lets out a surprised moan, and Blaine takes advantage of it, his tongue finding Sebastian’s.

Sebastian is the first one to pull apart because there’s still a thing called oxygen. His hair is even messier than before, and his lips a dark pink after being kissed. His eyes wide, and it almost looks like he’s blushing.

“You know, you’re wrong.” Sebastian tells him, out of breath. He trains almost daily, is one of the fastest runners at the police stations, would survive running for a long time without getting tired, but now? Now he’s breathless.

“About what?” Blaine’s confident smirk changes into a confused frown.

“You don’t have a crush on a guy you can’t have.” He presses his lips back on Blaine’s for a few seconds, “Because I’m already yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in mind for a few weeks now, but every time I tried to write, I quit after a few sentences because I had no idea how to continue. But a few days I dreamed about this, and I knew I had to write it. But Christmas stopped me from writing this time.
> 
> But now I finally wrote it. It took me hours, but I finally did. AND, this might come as a surprise if you read more of my fics, it's actually edited! I know, that's a shocker. (If there are still any mistakes... blame Microsoft Word!)


End file.
